Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic (szerb nyelven: Нико Белић), egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, főhős a 4-ik részben és szintén szerepel a The Lost and Damnedben és a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. Nikót Lester Crest és Patrick McReary említi a GTA V-ben. Niko Jugoszláviában nőtt fel (a mai Szerbia területén), ahol a délszláv háborúban harcolt. Később a szervezett bűnözésben a szindikátusokban dolgozott Liberty Cityben. A jugoszláv háborúk vége óta Niko fő célja az volt, hogy megtalálja és megölje: Florian Cravicet, és Darko Brevicet (az egyikük elárulta őt a háború idején). Niko unokatestvére Roman Bellic, akinek a nagynénje Milica Bellic, és Roman felesége Mallorie Bardas lesz. Háttér Korai élete és a családja Niko Kelet-Európában született, a Balkánhoz közel. Apja visszaeső alkoholista volt. Édesanyja Milica Bellic, boldogtalan volt, hogy fia ilyen kemény helyen kénytelen felnőni. Egy beszélgetés során Patrick McRearyvel, kiderül, hogy Nikónak volt még egy bátyja, aki meghalt a boszniai háborúban. Dwayne Forgéval való beszélgetéskor kiderül, hogy Niko olyan helyen nőtt fel, ahol nem volt áram. Kate McReary szerint Roman azért ment az Egyesült Államokba, mert az anyját megerőszakolták majd megölték. Ő tudta, Roman édesanyjának, a halálának az igazi okát is, ám Roman mindig is azt mondta, hogy egy égő házban lelte a halálát. Niko az egyetlen olyan főszereplő, aki közvetlenül Európából származik, bár Tommy Vercetti és Toni Cipriani is rendelkezett európai gyökerekkel. A Boszniai Háborúk Nikónak fel kellett nőnie a zord környezethez a Jugoszláv háborúk alatt, egy tizenéves katona volt (a délszláv háborúk 1991 és 1995 között zajlottak vagyis Niko 13-17 éves lehetett ez idő alatt). Niko említést tesz arról, hogy elárulta valaki "10 évvel ezelőtt", vagyis 1997-ben vagy 1998-ban, (bár állítása szerint Florian volt, de az "12 vagy 13 évvel ezelőtt"). Ő szolgált helikopter pilótaként, és lövészként a háború során. A háború alatt Niko egyaránt szemtanúja volt számos atrocitásnak, a saját cinikus perspektív élete alatt még egy bizonyos fokú sajnálattal is szembesült (depressziója és az érzelmi válás miatt). Végül Niko 15 fős egységét (többségük barátok azonos szülővárosúak, mint ő), is megtámadták az ellenséges erők, de Darko Brevic és Florian Cravic és persze Niko túlélték a támadást. Niko arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Florian és Darko elárulták az osztagot, és a fiú megfogadta, hogy feltárja az igazságot. A bosszú vezeti útján, amíg folytathatja a megszokott életét. A háború utáni élet Niko nehezen, de talált állandó munkát a háború után. Niko kuzinja, Roman, már elköltözött Amerikába, hogy új életet kezdjen Liberty Cityben, amíg Niko a következő évtizedet az Európa bűnös alvilágában dolgozva töltötte, míg le nem csukták. Miután kiszabadult a börtönből, elkezdett dolgozni Ray Bulgarinnak, amikor egy hajó elsüllyedt, ami szerepet játszott egy műveletben az Adriai-tengeren, amivel elmentek Olaszországba, Niko biztonságos helyre úszott, de minden és mindenki más elveszett. Bulgarin úgy vélte, hogy Niko volt az, aki szándékosan elsüllyesztette a hajót és ellopta a pénzt, a gengszter hatóköre túl nagy volt Európában, úgyhogy Niko csatlakozott a kereskedelmi flottához, hogy elmeneküljön Bulgarin elől. Niko visszaemlékszik arra, hogy a házuk leégett Európában és csak egy üveg Vodka maradt meg, ezt a beszélgetést a Roman's Sorrowban hallható. ''GTA IV'' eseményei Niko a Platypus nevű teherhajón töltött két hónapot, ami végül becsempészte őt Liberty Citybe. thumb|right|250px|[[Roman Bellic|Roman üdvözli Nikót Liberty Cityben.]] Niko a játék alatt azt mondja, hogy azért költözött Liberty Citybe, mert új életet akart kezdeni úgy, hogy az amerikai álmot éli, de amikor megérkezik a városba, neki nincs semmije Romant kivéve. Niko és Hossan útja szétválik, hogy találkozzon unokatestvérével és hogy megtalálja Florian Cravicet, aki Libertybe költözött a háború után. Roman nagy sikerével kérkedett, de kiderült, hogy igazából vagyona alig van, egy kevés keresetet hozó taxicéggel és egy csótányokkal teli otthonnal rendelkezik. Romannak szerencsejáték-függősége miatt nagy adósságai vannak. Így a férfi köteles segíteni Roman taxiüzletében és megvédeni őt az uzsorásoktól, akik zaklatják. 'Broker' thumb|left|250px|[[Dardan Petrela|Dardan fenyegeti Romant nem sokkal Niko megérkezése előtt.]] Mikor Roman felhívja Nikót, hogy jöjjön a taxicégéhez, megismerkedik Mallorie Bardassal és Vladimir Gleboval. Később Dardan Petrela és Bledar Morina betörtek Roman vállalatához, majd Bledar földhöz vágta Roman számítógépét, Dardan pedig megpróbálta elvágni a kövér fickónak a torkát, csakhogy Niko eltörte Dardannak a kezét, ezzel menekülésre késztetve a támadókat. Nem sokkal később Roman megkérte Nikót, hogy menjen Mallorieért. Eközben, összetalálkozik a jövendőbeli szerelmével, Michellevel, aki elkezd randizgatni Nikóval. Ezután Roman megcsörgeti Nikót mondván, hogy az albánok foglyul ejtették. Niko a hír hallatán megmenti Romant és megöli Bledart és a cinkosát, Kalemt. Ezt követően Dardan is megérkezik a helyszínre, akit a főhős elkezd üldözni. Egy hosszas menekülés után, Dardan befut egy épületbe, ahol Nikót megtámadja egy késsel, szerencsére az ifjú kirúgja a gengsztert az ablakon. Az események után Vlad meghallotta, hogy elintézett az albán maffiából három embert, ennek eredményeként az orosz uzsorás felajánlotta, hogyha segít neki pár megbízásban, akkor Romannak nem kell fizetni a tartozásait. Vlad megbízásait teljesítve, Niko összebarátkozik Little Jacobbal, aki több feladattal is megbízza az új barátját, melyeket sikeresen teljesíteni fog a fiatalember. thumb|right|250px|Niko lelövi [[Vladimir Glebov|Vladot.]] Ennek befejeztével, Vlad betartotta az ígéretét, és leszállt Romanról, ámde a dagadt krapek eléggé elszomorodott, hiszen Vlad sokat udvarolt Mallorienek attól tartva, hogy a lány beleszeret Vladba. Ezt megakadályozva, Niko meglátogatja Vladot, akit egy terjedelmes kergetés után lelő egy pisztollyal a jobb arcába a szeme alá, az orrával egy vonalban. A merénylet után Niko Vlad holttestét a Humboldt-folyóba hajítja, Roman csupán félelmében elmenekül a Perestroika klub közelében lévő kukához, ahol Mikhail Faustin egyik embere, Andrei leüti Nikót egy AK-47-tel. Pár óra elteltével, Niko egy pincében nyerte vissza az eszméletét Romannal együtt, noha Andrei kínozgatta Nikót, Mikhail Faustin mégis lelőtte őt mérgében, erre a reakcióra Dimitri Rascalov teljesen megzavarodott. Ez idő alatt, Romant eloldozták, viszont az elhízott ürge sikoltozni kezdett, s Faustin hasba lőtte. Az eseményt látva, Niko teljesen felmérgesedett, mindazonáltal Faustin felajánlotta, hogyha megtalál neki egy olyan embert, aki ellopott tőle egy TV-t, akkor elengedi a rokonát. A fiú szó nélkül elindult a célszemélyhez, mivel számára nagyon fontos ember Roman. Ettől a ponttól fogva, Niko megtalálta az illetőt, majd elszállította egy garázsba a TV-t, ennek következményeképpen Faustin elengedte Romant. Néhány nap elteltével, Faustin rájött, hogy Niko sokat segíthetne neki, ezért megbízta több munkával is, többek között meggyilkoltatta vele Kenny Petrovic fiát, Lennyt, melynek Dimitri nem nagyon örült. Miután hősünk teljesítette Faustin összes megbízását, Roman küldött egy üzenetet neki, hogy jöjjön el a taxiállomáshoz, mivelhogy szeretné bemutatni Bruciet. Ám Nikónak gőze sem volt róla, hogy kicsoda Brucie, de mégis meglátogatta a szeretett kuzinját és az őrült Bruciet. Egy rövid beszélgetés során, kiderült, hogy Roman szeretné, ha Niko elérhető lenne online-on is. thumb|left|250px|Niko nem sokkal [[Brucie Kibbutz|Brucie találkozása után.]] Ettől fogva, Roman megkérte Nikót, hogy dolgozzon Brucienak is, tudniillik ő jól fizet. Niko gondolkodás nélkül betoppant Brucie lakásába, majd a kérésére likvidálta Lyle Rivast, aki több alkalommal is cseszegette Bruciet. Amint elintézte Lyle-t, Brucie utasította, hogy lopja el Rivas autóját, azonban Rivas gengszterei felfigyeltek erre, így megpróbálták megölni a gyilkost, de Nikónak sikerült elmenekülnie. Ezután Brucie újabb feladatot kínált fel a bajtársának, mégpedig elrendelte, hogy hívja randira Lyle unokatestvérét, French Tom, hiszen ő is adósságokkal tartozik neki. Niko elröppent egy internetkávézóba, ahol a www.Lovemeet.com oldalon megtalálta French Tom profilját, s randira hívta. Pár nappal később Tom elfogadta a meghívást, és egy találkozót rendezett a "partnerével" a 69-ik utcai étteremben. Niko meg is érkezett a vendéglőbe, ahol végzett Tommal. thumb|right|250px|Niko beszélget [[Tom Rivas|Tommal a merénylet előtt.]] Tom halála után, Brucie és Niko versenyezni mennek, azonban a Banshee nem volt megjavítva Brucie garázsában, ezért Stevietől kérte kölcsön a Cometét, mellyel megnyerték a versenyt. Végezetül, Niko több exportot és versenyt is teljesített Brucie számára, így végleg befejezte a fitneszembernek a misszióit. Befejezésül, Niko kapott egy üzenetet Dimitritől, aki arra ösztönözte Nikót, hogy találkozzanak a Firefly Islandon. A társalgás közepette, Dimitri bevallta, hogy szeretné, ha Faustin meghalna, mert egy idegbeteg állat, aki embereket gyilkol. thumb|left|200px|Brucie tudósítja Nikót a versenyről. Niko tudomásul vette a parancsot, így elinvitálódott a Perestroika klubba, ahol lemészárolta az orosz maffiózókat és magát, Faustint is. Egy nap elteltével, Dimitri megbeszélte a végrehajtójával, hogy a pénzt átadja neki egy Mohanet-i raktárban. Mindazonáltal, Little Jacob érezte, hogy valójában ez egy csapda, így a társával, Nikóval tartott. Niko belépett a helységbe, ahol összefutott Ray Bulgarinnal és Dimitrivel. Ezt követően az oroszok megpróbálták meggyilkolni Nikót, csakhogy Jacob berontott a létesítménybe, ahol elpusztították az orosz erőket, ámbár Dimitrinek és Bulgarinnak sikerült meglógnia. Ezután, Niko és Jacob elmenekültek. Jacob biztonságba helyezését követően, Niko kiszabadította Romant egy taxi csomagtartójából, mely East Island Cityben található. thumb|right|250px|Niko meggyilkolja [[Mikhail Faustin|Faustint.]] Nem sokkal az események után, Niko elmesélte a történteket, és hazaindult Roman társaságával, viszont az apartmanjuk és a taxivállalat lángokba robbant, ennek eredményeként Niko és Roman kénytelen volt átköltözni Bohanba. 'Bohan, Algonquin' Amint Niko és Roman elköltözött Bohanba, Mallorie felhívta Nikót, hogy jöjjön Dél-Bohanba. Ezt követően Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Manny Escuelának, akinek az a célja, hogy rendet tegyen Bohan városában. Niko segít neki megtisztítani az utcákat. Nem sokkal később Mallorie megismerteti Nikót Elizabetta Torressel, aki a legnagyobb kábítószer-kereskedő Bohan körzetében. thumb|left|250px|Niko figyeli az üzletet. Elizabetta Torres megkéri Nikót, hogy segítsen lebonyolítani egy üzletet Patrick "Packie" McRearyvel. Amint Niko és Packie kimennek a nő házából, Packie megbízza a bajtársát, hogy figyelje az egyik háztetőről az üzletet egy távcsöves fegyver segítségével. Az üzleten során egy tűzpárbaj keletkezik, ámde Niko likvidálja a dílereket. Ezután Elizabetta Torres megparancsolja Nikónak, hogy vegyen részt egy egy találkán Johnny Klebitz és Playboy X társaságával, azonban az üzlet egy csapda volt, mivel felhívták az LCPD-t és elvitték a heroinokat, csakhogy mindhárman sikerült megszökniük a rendőrök elől. Pár nap elteltével Manny utasítja az ifjút, hogy kövessen egy vonatot Algonquin Hídtól Schottler-ig. Miután leszálltak a célpontok a szerelvényről, Niko meggyilkolja őket, ezzel pedig teljesíti Manny megbízásait. Egy nappal az események után, Niko meglátogatja Elizabettát, mindazonáltal felfigyel az egyik cimborájára, Little Jacobra, aki ingerülten ordítozik a kövér asszonnyal, mivelhogy az Angels of Death ellopta a kokaint. Egy terjedelmes veszekedés folyamán, Niko elindul visszaszerezni a kábítószert. Ezt követően a fiú megöli a motorosokat és a NOOSE kommandósait, végezetül a főhős visszainvitálódik Bohanba, ahol figyelmes lesz Jacobra és a szerelmére, Michellére. Nem sokkal ezután a lány bevallja, hogy valójában Karen az igazi neve, s felfedi azt is, hogy csakis érdekből randizott Nikóval, merthogy ez volt a feladata. Ettől a ponttól fogva, Niko kiabálni kezdett a barátnőjével, noha belátta, hogy értelmetlen a veszekedés, így átadta neki a drogot. thumb|270px|Niko és [[Elizabetta Torres Manny és Jay halála után.]] Végezetül, Elizabetta felhívja Nikót, hiszen szeretné, ha sürgősen a lakásához menne. Niko gondolkodás nélkül belép Elizabettához, aki elmeséli, hogy a rendőrök nyomoznak utána, viszont a beszélgetést hamar megzavarja Manny és Jay Hamilton érkezése, akik megpróbálják lejáratni a világ előtt Lizet, ennek ellenére a megsértett nőszemély elővesz egy pisztolyt, mellyel fejbe lövi Mannyt és Jayt. Ez idő alatt, Niko elszállítja a holttesteket egy doktorhoz Liz óhajára. Liz megbízásai után Playboy X felhívja Nikót, annak érdekében, hogy találkozzanak North Hollandban, ahol megzavarja őket Dwayne Forge. Az afroamerikai ürge regélni kezd a múltjáról, noha Playboy X hamar lekoppintja magáról, mondván, hogy fontos dolguk akadt, így menniük kell. Egy hosszas utazás befejeztével X felvázolja a tervet, melynek a lényege, hogy Niko pusztítsa el a tulajdonosokat, hogy Yusuf Amir felvásárolhassa a telket. Niko az ismertetés megértésekor felmegy egy felhőkarcoló tetejére, ahol egy mesterlövészpuskával lelövi az őröket, valamint a földszinten kivégzi a főnököket. thumb|left|270px|Niko első találkozás [[Dwayne Forgeval.]] Amint Niko végez a feladattal, Playboy X parancsára elkezd dolgozni Dwaynenek is. Niko segít Dwaynenek, viszont előbb Playboy tudósítja, hogy van még egy feladat a számára. A pasas arra ösztönzi a végrehajtóját, hogy fotózza le a North Holland Hustlers tagjait, majd pedig küldje el az elkészített képet, illetve gyilkolja meg Marlon Bridgest. Egy nappal az esemény után, Niko meglátogatja Dwayne-t, aki elrendeli, hogy lopja vissza a pénzét Jayvon Simsontól, ki lenyúlta az egykori csaját, Cherise Glovert. Niko egy szempillantás alatt elutazik Chinatownba, ahol megöli a célszemélyt, s a pénzt pedig átadja az új barátjának egy Cluckin' Bell étteremben. Végezetül, Dwayne eldiktálja Nikónak, hogy ölje meg a sztriptízklubban a vezetőket, akiket Playboy X fizet. Amint Niko elvégzi a piszkos munkát, Playboy X minden indulattól fűtve elrendeli, hogy jöjjön a luxusapartmanjába. Ezután Niko belép X házába, azonban a fickó motiválja Nikót, hogy tüntesse el a Föld színéről a bajtársát, Dwayne-t. Eközben Niko kap egy hívást Dwaynetől, annak érdekében, hogy végezzen X-szel. Ez idő alatt Niko eldöntheti, hogy melyik illetőt pusztítja el, ha úgy választ, hogy Dwayne-t, akkor X fizet 25000 dollárt, mindazonáltal, ha Playboy hal meg, akkor Niko megkaparintja az otthonát és Dwayne a barátjává válik. thumb|right|250px|[[United Liberty Paper|Paper felvázolja Nikónak a tervet.]] Több nap elteltével, Niko elindul a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatalba Karen kérésére, ahol megismerkedik U.L. Paperrel, ki megzsarolja Nikót, annak érdekében, hogy a krapek segítsen neki az országvédelemben elkerülve ezzel a börtönbüntetését. Így hát Nikónak nem volt választása, ennek fényében meggyilkolta Oleg Minkovot, Adam Dimayevet és Eduard Borodint, valamint ellopott egy Mavericket az oroszoktól. Ez idő tájt, Mallorie felhívja a sógorjelöltjét, hiszen Romant elrabolták Dimitri emberei. A felhergelt kuzin elröppen a fogva tartókhoz, ámde az utazás alatt kapott egy üzenetet Dimitri Rascalovtól, melyben az állt, hogy Romant elrabolták, s egy képpel is megerősítette ezt, amin látható volt, ahogyan Romant véresre verték egy sörétes segítségével. Nem sokkal ezután Niko teljes mértékben idegessé vált, s válaszul egy fenyegető hívást küldött a főellenségének, majd pedig megmentette Romant az Industrialban lévő menedékhelyen, ahol kivégezte a Rascalov Family tagjait. Amint visszaérnek a Bohani apartmanba, Niko megparancsolja Romannak, hogy hagyja abba a szerencsejátékot, valamint jobban vigyázzon a pénzére. Egy hosszas vitatkozás után Roman megbánta a bűneit, s vett egy új vállalatot és egy luxusvillát a Middle Park közelében. Ezután Niko elvégzi Little Jacob drogügyleteit. Több hét elteltével Niko kap egy ismeretlen hívást, melyben egy bizonyos személy utasítja őt, hogy találkozzanak a Castle Driveban. Niko azonnal elinvitálódott a helyszínre, ahol a férfi bemutatta magát, aki nem más volt, mint Francis McReary. Egy kisebb társalgás után Francis kérésére Niko likvidál egy fickót, aki pénzt lopott tőle. Ezt követően Francis újabb megbízással várja Nikót, mégpedig elregéli neki, hogy Tom Goldberg megpróbálja lebuktatni, mivelhogy rájött a korrupciós ügyleteire, ennek eredményeképpen Niko belejelentkezik egy állásinterjúra, s vásárol magának egy öltönyt a Perseus ruhaboltban. Pár óra elteltével Niko belép Tom irodájába, ahol meggyilkolja az üzletembert és ellopja az aktákat, illetve kimenekül az épületből. Ez idő tájt, Niko megölheti a recepciós nőt, Karent. A sikeres megbízás után, Niko átadja Francisnak a bizonyítékot, ennek fényében 1000 dollárral gazdagodik. Nem sokkal ezután Francis felbéreli Nikót, hogy ölje meg Clarence Little-t, aki több alkalommal is megfenyegette a McReary korrupcióval kapcsolatosan. Niko nagy nehezen beleegyezik, azáltal, hogy Francis fizet neki 5000 dollárt. Amint végeznek az eszmecserével, Niko eléri East Hollandot, ahol elpusztítja Clarence embereit. A mészárlást követően, Clarence felfut a tetőre, s megadja magát. Midőn a célszemély könyörög az életéért, Niko megkímélheti őt. Végezetül, Francis Nikóhoz siet, akinek elfabulázza, hogy Clarence egyik embere be akarja köpni a zsaruknak Francis piszkos dolgait, így ezért el kell tennie láb alól a pasit, viszont Niko nem hajlandó segíteni a rendőrnek, s Francis annyira felkapja a vizet, hogy megfenyegeti a fiút, azáltal, hogy beárulja az FIB-nek a tettei végett. Niko erre a reakcióra erőt vesz magán és megsemmisíti a gengsztert a Denver kerületében. thumb|left|250px|Niko, [[Patrick McReary|Patrick és Derrick McReary a bankrablás során.]] Több nap befejeztével, Packie felhívja az új társát, mondván, hogy Niko induljon el az anyja házához Brokerbe. Miután Niko benyit a lakásba, megismeri a szerelmét, Kate McRearyt. A vidám találkozás után, Packie és Niko elmennek a Fishmarketbe, ahol a triádoktól ellopnak egy kamiont, melybe drogot csempésztek. A feladat teljesítése után a srácok leszállítják a járgányt Ray Boccino garázsába. Ezt követően Niko összetalálkozik Michael Keanevel és Gordon Sargenttel, akikkel együtt kirabolják Colony Islandon az Ancelotti családot. Kicsit később, Packie kérésére Niko visszamegy a Perseusba, ahol újból vesz magának egy öltönyt, hiszen egy rablásra készülnek. Eközben, Packie, Michael és Derrick előkészülnek, mialatt Niko belefut Gerald McRearybe. Az előkészületek végezetével a csapat berontott a Bank of Libertybe, ahol kirobbantották a széfet egy C4-es bombával. Ezután Nikóék felszedik a pénzt, csakhogy a The Ballad of Gay Tony főszereplőjével, Luis Fernando Lopezzel beszélgető pasas, Eugene Reaper lelövi Michaelt, így Packie és Derrick megbosszulják a bajtársukat. Nem sokkal az események után a bankrablók elmenekülnek Packie anyjának a házáig. A küldetés teljesítése után megnyílik az Alderneybe vezető híd, ezáltal Niko bármikor átutazhatott az új városba. 'Alderney' thumb|250px|Niko találkozik [[Ray Boccino|Ray Boccinoval.]] A rablást követően Niko, a Pegorino bűnügyi család egyik emberének, Ray Boccinonak dolgozik, akinek hét küldetést teljesít. Elsőként végezni kell egy Teddy Benavidez nevű emberrel, majd Ray elküld minket a gyémántokért, aztán meg kell ölni Luca Silvestrit és annak csapatát, amiért ellopták Ray gyémántjait. Később azzal bízza meg Nikót, hogy ölje meg Jim Fitzgeraldot, a The Lost MC motoros banda egyik tagját valamint a társát is. Később végeznünk kell Isaac Rothtal, a Zsidó Maffia vezetőjével. thumb|left|250px|Niko segít elpusztítani az ellenséges helikoptereket. Később Niko Derrick McRearynek dolgozik, aki több munkát ad neki. Például végeznünk kell Bucky Sligoval és a csapatával, majd segíteni kell neki valamint egy koreai gengszternek, Kim Young-Guknak, hogy a hajóját nehogy felrobbantsák az Albánok, illetve meg kell ölni Aiden O'Malleyt is. Később Francis McReary megkér minket arra, hogy öljük meg a testvérét, Derrick McRearyt, mert titkokat árult el róla. Azonban Derrick azt kéri tőle, hogy ölje meg Francist. A két testvér elmegy egy parkban, ahol Nikónak döntenie kell, hogy melyik testvért öli meg. Ha Francist öljük meg, akkor nem kapsz semmit, viszont Derrick megölésért kapunk 20000$-t. thumb|250px|A temetés, amire Niko is eljön (Francis esetében). Ezután Patrick felhív minket, hogy a testvérét megölték, és azt szeretné, hogy jöjjön el a temetésére, amit végül Albán gengszterek zavarnak meg, de végül épségben kijutnak a temetőbe, láthatjuk Katet is többek között. thumb|left|250px|A csere. Később Patrick bátyja, Gerald McReary ad munkákat Niko számára. Elsőként elrabolja Gracie Ancelottit, az Ancelottii Don lányát, majd később Patrickkal együtt cserét ajánljanak a gyémántokért cserébe, a cserében Gay Tony és Luis Fernando Lopez is részt vesz. majd ezt követően megtámadták őket Ray Bulgarin emberei, de eltudtak menekülni. Ezek után Niko az egyik háborús társának dolgozik, aki megváltoztatta a nevét Bernie Cranera, három feladattal bízza meg Nikót. Elsőként egy embergyűlölő embert kell megölni, majd Niko találkozik néhány emberrel, akik megzsarolták Berniet, ezért Niko megöli őket, majd végez Dimitri Rascalov embereivel. Ezt követően Niko dolgozik a Pegorino bűnügyi család főnökének, Jimmy Pegorinonak és annak egyik tagjának Phil Bellnek is. Phil megkéri Nikót, hogy végezzen az Ancelotti bűnügyi család főnökhelyettesével, Charles Matteoval, illetve Pegorino azt kéri, hogy végezzen néhány Pavano gengszterrel. thumb|270px|[[Jon Gravelli|Gravelli megkéri Nikót, hogy védje meg a politikust.]] Ezt követően, Niko a Gambetti bűnügyi család főnökének, az öreg Jon Gravellinek fog dolgozni. Elsőként meg kell védeni egy politikust, mivel a konvojt megtámadták az utcán, majd végezni kell Kim Young-Gukal, mert hamisítást folytatott. Aztán Gravelli utolsó kérése az, hogy Niko semmisítse meg az Ancelottik raktárban lévő drogszállítmányt. A kérésekért cserébe Gravelli és U.L. Paper segít előkeríteni Darko Brevicet Bukarestből. Később további munkákat csinál Jimmy Pegorinónak, aki azt akarja, hogy végezzen a kórházban lévő Anthony Corradoval, majd később Ray Boccinoval is. Ezt követően United Liberty Paper megmondja Nikónak, hogy hol van Darko Brevic, és Niko eldöntheti, hogy megölje vagy életben hagyja-e őt. Később Nikónak döntenie kell arról, hogy segítsen Pegorinóna a heroin üzletben vagy elárulja őt és Dimitri ellen bosszút esküdött. A játék vég kifejlettje a Bosszú, illetve Az Üzlet végződésben történhet. Alku Befejeződés thumb|left|Dimitri nem sokkal, mielőtt meghal. Ha Niko az üzlet féle opciót választja, akkor Dimitri ismét elárulja őt, ugyanis egy bérgyilkost küldött Roman és Mallorie esküvőjére, ahol a bérgyilkos megpróbálja megöli őt, de véletlenül helyette Romant öli meg, ezt követően Niko megkeresi Dimitrit, miközben tanúja lesz, hogy megöli Jimmy Pegorinot, ezt követően hosszú üldözés után megöli Dimitrit Happiness Szigetén. Bosszú Befejeződés thumb|250px|Pegorino halála. Ha Niko a Bosszút választja, akkor Pegorino ideges lesz és elmegy Roman és Mallorie esküvőjére, hogy megölje Nikót, de véletlenül a család barátját, Kate McRearyt öli meg. Ezt követően Niko megöli a Platypus hajón Dimitri, majd elmegy és leszámol Pegorinóval, majd megöli őt is. LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás Vezetéknév: Bellic Keresztnév: Niko Kor: 30 Születési hely: Ismeretlen Közéleti tevékenység: Kapcsolatban áll az orosz és a nyugat-indiai bűnözőkkel Brokerben. Bűnügyi nyilvántartás: *2008 - Nagy autólopás Megjegyzések: *Egy újabb kelet-európai bevándorló Liberty Cityben. *Úgy tűnik, hogy megpróbálja elkerülni a hűségét egy bizonyos bűnszervezettel kapcsolatosan. A Médiában Alapul thumb|286px|A hasonlóság Niko Bellic és Sasha közt. Niko megjelenése nagyon hasonlít Sasha-éra Behind Enemy Lines című filmből, ami a Bosznia-Hercegoviniai háboúról szol. Sasha ruhái megtalálható, és megvásárolható a Orosz Ruhaboltban Népesség Niko a 2011-es Guinness World Records Top 50 Legkedvencebb Karakter kategóriában a 13-ik helyet érte el. A nevét helytelenül írták ki " Nico Belic". Karakter előzetes thumb|center|499px Küldetések, melyekben jelen van GTA IV *Mivel a játék főszereplője, minden küldetésben megjelenik. ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Buyer's Market *Collector's Item *Knowing Me, Knowing You (Hang) *Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Prince GTA V *Casing the Jewel Store (Említik) *The Paleto Score (Említi Patrick McReary, de csakis akkor, ha őt választja a játékos a rablás alatt.) ;GTA Online *Választhatjuk Niko Bellicet apaként a Grand Theft Auto Onlineben, de csak akkor, ha megvásároltuk a Collectors Editiont. Apróságok *Egy Grand Theft Wiki szavazás megmutatta, hogy 1826 felhasználó szerint, Niko Bellic az eddigi legjobb főszereplő. *Nikoval együtt, Luis Fernando Lopezt és Johnny Klebitzt is elárulja egy társa, és mindegyik árulóból a játék főellensége lett. *Nikonak van egy sebhelye a bal szemöldökén, amit valószínüleg még a háborúban szerzett, de ez nem biztos. *Niko, Luis Lopez és Johnny Klebitz között Niko a legkarcsúbb. *Nikonak eredetileg volt egy ujjatlan-kesztyűje, ami a konzolos verzióból kimaradt, de PC-s verzióba azt mondták benne lesz, ez végül nem került bele, de a játék fájljai közt megtalálható a kesztyű. *Bár Niko szerb, Dardan azt hiszi, hogy orosz. *TBoGT-ben, Niko majdnem elüti Luist a játék Introjában. *Niko nem üt meg nőt, ha egy nő vezeti az autót és azt elakarja lopni, akkor nem üti meg csak kiráncigálja onnan. Egy véletlenszerű karakternél Niko megver egy embert, mert megütött egy nőt. Egyedül Gracie Ancelottit üt meg, hogy nyugottan tudjon vezetni. Erre van egy utalás a TBoGT-ben, amikor Luis ugyanúgy kiüti Graciet, ahogy Niko. *Ha The Holland Play-nél, azt választjuk, hogy Playboy X-et öljük meg, akkor Playboy házában elérhető lesz Claude ruhája. *Niko megjelenik egy Easter Egg-ként a GTA V-ben, egy résznél, amikor Jimmy laptopozik, látható Niko LifeInvader profilja, ahol ott van Roman a barátlistáján, emiatt nagyon is lehetséges az, hogy Niko a bosszút választotta a GTA V eseményei előtt. Galéria 120px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje 140px-Artwork5-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje, a ruhája hasonlít az egyik ellenségére, Darko Brevicre 180px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-poster-1-.jpg|Niko egyik artworkje. 180px-Busted-1-.jpg|Niko lebukott egy LCPD rendőrnél 180px-Sleeping with the Fish-1-.jpg|Niko és Roman egy testet dobnak a kukába 180px-Alliance-1-.jpg|Niko az Ír maffia néhány tagjával 180px-101-1-.jpg|Niko, a gyilkos 168px-Niko at the prime of his life...-1-.jpg|Niko harcol egy M4-sel 180px-Niko and Edie-1-.jpg|Niko beszél a sorozatgyilkossal, Eddie Lowal 180px-Niko and Francis-1-.jpg|Niko Francis McRearyvel beszélget 180px-Ice Cold Killer-1-.jpg|Niko a jég hideg gyilkos 168px-NikoBellic-GTAIV-Suit-1-.png|Niko a Perseus Suit ruhájában 180px-88769969-1-.jpg|Niko a Black Jackben 110px-NB-1-.png|Niko egy másik Perseus Suit ruhában. 170px-NikoLiberty-1-.PNG|Niko a Love-meet.net-en,Liberty Cityben NikoLifeInvader2-1-.jpg|Niko a LifeInvader oldalon a GTA V-ben Screen Shot 2013-10-01 at 9.15.36 PM-1-.png|Niko megjelenése a Grand Theft Auto Online-ban Niko.jpg|Niko Bellic neve egy repülőjegyen Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Niko_Bellic en:Niko Bellic de:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic nl:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pl:Niko Bellic pt:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Katonai személyek Kategória:Spekuláció Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Bellic Család Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:GTA Online karakterek